


Josten Has A Neck Fetish

by keihtkogane



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew reveals Neil's neck fetish, Interviews, Live Television mishaps, M/M, Misogynistic Interviewer who Neil shuts tf down, Post-Canon, Sassy Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An full length ficlet extension of my tumblr headcanon which ends with Andrew revealing Neil has a neck fetish on live television.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Written for the anon who asked: omfg can i pleASE get an extension of the last part of your andreil and subtle touches headcanon? the part where andrew's like "josten has a fucking neck fetish"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josten Has A Neck Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is an extension of my headcanon which you can find at: http://foxdreil.tumblr.com/post/143907021764/since-your-obsessed-with-all-for-the-game-now-can 
> 
> You do not have to read the headcanon in order to understand this ficlet, but you can if you want to!

Neil grumbled unhappily as he and the other Foxes arrived at the studio. The Foxes had been riding high after a successful game against one of the best teams in the league, but their good spirits hadn’t lasted long. They had just barely reached the team bus and got seated when Kevin and Wymack decided to inform the rest of the team that they were to do an interview  _ tonight.  _ Tonight as in forty-five minutes from now. Needless to say, the Foxes were not too happy with the development. They didn’t have the greatest track record with interviews; thanks to Neil’s inability to let anything slide, Andrew’s death glares, Kevin’s sensitivity towards anything Riko related, and, well, the entire team’s personality in general. In all honesty, Neil was just glad that they could pick their own seats for the interview. He  _ really  _ did not want to get off on the wrong foot by Andrew pulling a knife on whoever wouldn’t let him choose his own seat.

 

An admittedly frustrating ten minutes had passed before the team had finally decided who was sitting where. Andrew was on the far left, followed by Neil, Kevin, Renee, Allison, Nicky, Aaron, Dan, and Matt. Thankfully, no one ended up next to someone that would make the interview overly uncomfortable (although the Neil/Kevin combination could be an issue), but far less of an issue than if it was Andrew and Aaron, or even Allison and Kevin. 

 

“Listen up you little shits.” Wymack begins, pacing back and forth in front of the team with a glare. “We do not need a repeat of the past few times we’ve had interviews. Be on your best behavior, and I mean  _ all of you. _ Understood?” A chorus of slightly sarcastic  _ yes, Coach! _ s rang out among the room. Wymack nodded once, seemingly satisfied, before stopping directly in front of Neil.

 

“Got that, Josten?”

 

Neil just rolls his eyes. “Yes, coach.”

 

Wymack opens his mouth, probably to disagree with Neil’s “yes”, when the interviewer comes into the room and claps his hands.

 

“Foxes! Welcome! I’m Remington Taylor, and i’ll be interviewing you tonight. Before we start, does anyone have any questions?”

 

“Yeah, actually.” Dan began. “What are the-”

 

“Great! Well, we’re on in two!” Remington cuts her off, and the Foxes collectively shoot him a death glare before giving each other annoyed looks.

 

For the two minutes before the cameras start rolling, Neil fidgets nervously in his seat. He’s pretty sure no one else but him, and probably Andrew, notice, but he tries to keep his twitching as subtle as possible, just in case.

 

“And we’re on in Ten…. Nine…. Eight….” A cameraman starts to countdown the final precious seconds before the Foxes are on live television, and Neil tries not to have a panic attack.

 

“Calm the fuck down.” Andrew whisper-growls as he grabs the back of Neil’s neck. The touch steadies him and he shoots Andrew a small smile before their seconds are up, Andrew drops his hand, and the cameras are rolling.

 

“Welcome back to Exy Center’s own news channel!” Remington begins in an overly-cheerful tone that immediately puts Neil in a bad mood. “I am here with the previous underdogs of Exy, now turned champions. That’s right, everyone, I’m talking about the Foxes! Please give a warm welcome to Matthew Boyd, Danielle Wilds, Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick, Allison Reynolds, Renee Walker, Kevin Day, Neil Josten, and Andrew Minyard!” A chorus of over-exaggerated claps come from the studio audience before the noise dies down once again and the interviewer continues. 

 

“Welcome Foxes!” Remington grins at the team before shooting a quick glance down at his cue-cards and continuing. “How does it feel to now be champions, considering you were ranked as one of the worst teams in the nation just over a year ago?”

 

A quick glance among the Foxes decides that Dan would be the one to take this question. She was, after all, arguably the most charismatic of the team.

 

“Excellent! The other upperclassmen and I have been working so hard to bring the team together, so it’s great to see how the new additions really made all our hard work pay off.” Dan finishes with a smile, which is immediately followed by a snort of disbelief from Aaron. Nicky elbows him sharply in the side and glares at him, before smiling innocently back at the interviewer and gesturing for him to continue.

 

“Speaking of new additions… I am now turning the attention on Kevin! Kevin, considering you are arguably one of the most famous and influential Exy planners currently out there, I’m sure everyone is curious to know: what were your first impressions of everyone on the team? In terms of skill, of course.” 

 

Neil can practically hear Dan and Matt gulp from where he’s sitting, and Neil has to fight a grin.  _ This should be interesting.  _

 

Kevin, however, puts on the fakest smile anyone on the team has  _ ever  _ seen and replies brightly. “Of course I thought that a little more practice and refinement was needed so that they could be better than they already were, but honestly I was pretty impressed with what I saw right from the start.”

 

“Was there anyone in particular that impressed you?” The interviewer presses.

 

“Uh- well- Neil, I guess.” Kevin stammers, looking uncomfortable with the new line of questioning.

 

“And what was it about Josten that impressed you?” 

 

Neil turns towards Kevin, who is sat right next to him, with a vicious grin on his face - practically daring Kevin to answer the question.

 

“Uh - well, he - uh. He showed a lot of promise and dedication.” Kevin finally replies, and Neil huffs a laugh that is probably easily picked up by their microphones.

 

“Well all that dedication certainly shows. Nicky, would you say that everyone on the team gets along?”

 

Nicky chuckles awkwardly, hurriedly thinking of a response that wasn’t a complete lie, but also wouldn’t get him in trouble with Kevin and Wymack later. “Well, I mean we all have our issues. But - uh, overall, yeah. I guess.”

 

Next to Nicky, Aaron rolls his eyes and shoots a distasteful look at Nicky, who shrugs slightly and turns back towards the interviewer.

 

“Have anything to add, Andrew?” The interviewer -  _ Remington _ , Neil reminds himself - asks with another faux grin.

 

This wasn’t unusual, as most interviewers were one of two things when it came to Andrew Minyard. Option 1) Too afraid of Andrew to even direct a question at him, which suited Andrew perfectly fine. Or, option 2) Tried  _ way  _ too hard to include Andrew in interviews and asked him questions they’d never get the answers to.

 

It seems as though Remington fell in the second category.

 

“No.” Andrew apathetically replies. He then proceeds to stare down the interviewer until he seems to get the point that Andrew has nothing further to say, and turns away to continue the questioning.

 

“Right. Well, um- There’s just one thing left to do, I guess. I’m not sure if you guys are at all familiar with how our show works, but we usually have some form of game for the team to participate in at the end of the interview. Sometimes this is truth or dare, other times it’s trust falls or beer pong. Just a little something to give our audience a glimpse of how you interact outside of the Exy field. However, we wanted to try something new with you today.” Remington pauses, clearly expecting more of a reaction from the Foxes, who just stare at him with open suspicion. “Uh - right, well, today we thought we’d ask for the team to come up with something about each of you that the rest of the world doesn’t know. Sound good?!” None of the team replies, so Remington determinedly presses on. “Right, well, who should we start with?” Again, silence from the Foxes. “How about you, Danielle? You are the captain after all!”

 

Dan smiles nervously and glances around to the rest of the team, who quickly rack their brains and try to think of something. 

 

“Dan loves listening to Def Leppard.” Matt supplies, although it sounds more like a question than a statement.

 

Remington, however, seems to accept this answer with excitement. “Great music taste, Danielle! What is your favorite song by them?”

 

Dan’s smile turns slightly more genuine before she replies, “Pour Some Sugar on Me. Definitely.”

 

“Lovely choice! Let’s do Renee next?” 

 

“She knows fifty ways to kill a man. We counted once. Half of them don’t even require any weapons!” Allison grins.

 

“Uh - wow, that’s um - impressive and uh - unusual, Renee. What about Allison?”

 

“Allison loves vintage band t-shirts.” Nicky blurts out, “It’s what we all get her for her birthday.”

 

“Really?” The interviewer asks, glancing at Allison with a suspicious look. “You don’t seem like the type to like vintage anything, let alone vintage  _ bands _ . I was thinking more along the lines of Gucci or something pink.”

 

The Foxes, once again, shoot him a collective death glare before Neil loses it. “Seriously? Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole? This isn’t the nineteen forties, and in case you haven’t noticed, people have different layers to their personalities and interests. Yeah, so Allison likes her pink convertible and fancy shoes. But she also likes vintage band shirts and she could probably make you regret the day you were born.”

 

“I just meant-” Remington defends before Neil cuts him off again.

 

“You were being a misogynistic asshole. Apologize.”

 

“Uh - I do apologize, Allison. I’m sure you have quite the collection.”

 

Allison shoots Neil a grateful smile, which Neil returns with more softness than usual, before turning back to the interviewer with a challenge in his eyes. “Shall we continue?”

 

“Yes - of- of course, Mr. Josten. Um, how about Nicky next?”

 

“He makes the best drinks out of all of us.” Matt jumps in. “Seriously, there’s no alcoholic beverage the guy can’t make fifty times better than your average bartender.”

 

“Interesting! I might have to have you make me one sometime!” Remington beams, his smile dimming a bit when he gets nothing but glares from the Foxes in response. “Uh, Matt?”

 

“He has an obsession with Disney movies.” Renee laughs, shooting an apologetic grin in Matt’s direction.

 

“I have no shame!” Matt replies, laughing genuinely to try and brighten the mood, though it doesn’t work very well.

 

“Disneys are a classic! What about Aaron?”

 

“His favorite color is blue. He won’t admit it, but literally half of his stuff that isn’t black or grey is blue.” Nicky laughs. Aaron shoots him a glare but shrugs and manages a weak smile at the interviewer.

 

“Blue is my favorite color as well! What shade in particular, Aaron?”

 

“Navy.” Aaron grunts, rolling his eyes at Remington’s overly joyful tone.

 

“A great shade, indeed! Now, three left! How about Andrew?”

 

The Foxes pause, unsure of what Andrew would want shared in this situation. Neil, however, arguably knows Andrew the best, so he takes the lead. “He has a great memory.”

 

“That’s amazing!” Remington gleefully replies. “I’ve always been so jealous of those who could remember things easily! Would certainly make remembering where you parked easier, right Andrew?”

 

There’s a pause as Remington turns to look at Andrew, who just stares at him until he gets the message and moves on to Kevin. 

 

“He’s not a morning person.” Dan jokes, although the rest of the Foxes know this to be very,  _ very  _ true.

 

“Who is though, am I right Kevin?”

 

Kevin lets out such a fake laugh that Neil finds it hilarious. So hilarious that he almost chokes on his tongue as he attempts to hold in his own laugh. “You are very right, Remington.” Kevin responds, grumbling a,  _ “Shut up, Josten.” _ under his breath once the focus is off of him.

 

“Last but certainly not least! What about Neil?”

 

The team pauses, again considering what Neil would want revealed to the world. Andrew, apparently not having the same consideration, glares at the interviewer once again before blurting out, “Josten has a fucking neck fetish. It’s disgusting.”

 

Neil feels his mouth drop open and a flush make it’s way up his neck. He hadn’t expected Andrew to say anything  _ at all,  _ let alone  _ that.  _ “Andrew!” He whispers harshly under his breath, turning to look at the man in question with wide eyes.

 

Andrew gives Neil the closest thing to a smirk that Neil’s seen since Andrew’s been off his meds and shrugs. “Don’t lie, Josten. You have a neck fetish”

 

Neil lets out a shrieking sound that he will vehemently deny ever making for the foreseeable future. He glances at the other Foxes, who are currently - very unhappily - digging through their wallets and pulling out fifty dollars each. Neil is surprised to see that Kevin and Aaron apparently bet on Neil having a neck fetish as well, but apparently they did, because Allison racks up $300 from the Foxes as Neil sits in stunned silence. He looks over to Wymack once Allison is done collecting her money and sees him with the most annoyed expression Neil has ever seen, and that’s saying a  _ lot  _ when it comes to Wymack. He sees Wymack mouth, “ _ You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me, Minyard.”  _ before Neil turns to the interviewer, who seems frozen on the spot.

 

“Right. Um, well that was the Foxes everyone. Uh - the, uh- The regular news is next.”

 

“Cut!” The cameraman yells, and the Foxes stand up with a collective groan and start heading to the bus as fast as humanly possible.

 

Needless to say, the media had a  _ lot  _ of questions about how Andrew knew that particular piece of information about Neil. Also needless to say, Wymack and Kevin don’t plan another interview involving all the Foxes together  _ ever  _ again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!   
> Come find me on tumblr @foxdreil :)


End file.
